terragenesisfandomcom-20200216-history
Biosphere/Events
Certain events can only take place on your world when you are playing with the Biospheres feature enabled, instead of the Biomass feature. In order for these events to take place, you also need to have, or have had, species alive on your world. Harsh Winter A particularly harsh winter has temporarily reduced the health of species by -% Temporary health reduction for that species, visible in 'modifier' part of a species' health calculations. Prerequisite: Play using Biospheres and have species on your world. Poaching Poachers have begun aggressively targeting species specimens, resulting in a permanent reduction of the species health by -%. Permanent health reduction for that species, visible in 'modifier' part of a species' health calculations. Prerequisite: Play using the Biospheres feature and have species on your world. Rough Weather A terrible storm has temporarily reduced the health of the species by -% Prerequisite: Play using the Biospheres feature and have species on your world. Favorable Summer A particularly favorable summer has temporarily boosted the health of the species by -%. This can be good, but if you are playing on Expert mode, you may need to stop this from happening by culling the species a little bit, as you don't want this species to eat species that support it to extinction. The change in health is represented within the 'modifier' part of species' health calculations. Prerequisite: Play using the Biospheres feature and have species on your world. Popular Pet After a popular celebrity started raving about their new species, people all across world have started getting their own, resulting in a -% boost to its health. I am not sure if this boost is temporary or permanent, please add that info here. Prerequisite: Play using the Biospheres feature and have species on your world. Resurrection A wild species has been discovered surviving on the surface of world! Previously thought to be extinct, our scientists are thrilled to announce that the species has not completely died out after all! Prerequisite: Play using the Biospheres feature and have a species that's gone extinct. Mutation Scientists have discovered a very unusual species during a routine conservation sweep. Further investigation revealed that the species has mutated, spawning a sister species that is being called Native/Variant species! This can be very annoying, as it can introduce traits that unbalance your oxygen or temperature levels. Prerequisite: Play using the Biospheres feature and have species on your world. New Niche Specimens of the species have found a new niche in their local ecosystem. Our scientists are predicting that it will results in a -% boost to the species overall health! This can be good, but if you are playing on Expert mode, you may need to stop this from happening by culling the species a little bit, as you don't want this species to eat species that support it to extinction. The change in health is represented within the 'modifier' part of species' health calculations. Prerequisite: Play using the Biospheres feature and have species on your world. Category:Events Category:Content